


Discretion and lack of it

by ArgentShiroi



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentShiroi/pseuds/ArgentShiroi
Summary: Obviously sick Sorey and Mikleo were arguing in the middle of a ditown and Rose was observing.AU – if Rose could see Seraphim from the beginning because I couldn’t resist the thought that Rose could see the scene and everyone else thought that Sorey was talking to air.





	Discretion and lack of it

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to always start a new fandom with a sickfic though I have few unfinished Zesty sickfics as well that need a bit more editing. All of them were written when I saw S1 of anime and hadn't played the game at all and I decided the not fix them with new knowledge hence AU.

Rose had always been aware that she had a small mean streak. She wasn’t evil; she simply had an ability to find even inappropriate situations funny. She had never thought that one of those situations would be in plague-filled town where the Shepherd had spent few days.

The Shepherd was extremely powerful young man. Rose was painfully aware of it. Maybe that was the reason why she found kind of funny that a common cold could take him down. After all, the Shepherd was more than a human. He was capable of using the powers of Seraphim. He could see things Rose pretended not to see because those things were nightmarish.

It was almost disappointing to find out that his sneezes were normal. Rose had almost expected something extremely feminine and quiet or something totally odd.

“I told you I must be allergic to those flowers,” the red-nosed and pale Shepherd argued with a light-haired seraphim who looked annoyed. Since Rose didn’t know his name, she named him as the pretty boy.

“You smelled those flowers once five hours ago!” The pretty boy huffed and crossed his arms. A protective boyfriend, maybe?

“Th-th- achoo! – was a mistake! Stupid -snif- pollen,” the Shepherd complained and sniffled again.

“Is he arguing with the air?” Eguille whispered quietly. Rose chuckled and shook her head. True, the argument must have seemed odd to people who couldn’t see seraphim. She might tell the story in full later.

The pretty boy held out a handkerchief and the Shepherd took it so it should become visible for everyone. He wiped his nose and glared at the seraphim. Rose smiled when Eguille gasped. The boy should learn to be a bit more discreet.

“You’re the best, Mikleo,” the Shepherd said sarcastically but grinned in totally lovesick puppy way at the pretty boy.

“And you’re coming down with something. Go to bed,” Mikleo replied coldly yet not without affection. Rose thought that it was extremely cute. This Mikleo was probably total softie who would spend his days taking care of his sick boyfriend and not admitting that he cared.

“No,” The Shepherd said stubbornly. Rose was pretty certain his name was Sorey or something similar. She had to bit her lip to not aww at the couple. The Shepherd took another step and suddenly just collapsed. The pretty boy caught him easily and simply shook his head before lifting the fainted Shepherd in his arms.

Now few others were gawking too. Rose was sure that an unconscious Shephard levitating in the air was quite a sight.

“Do I need to tie you in the bed again!?” Mikleo huffed. Rose’s eyes wandered to the princess next to him, who could obviously see the seraphim too if blushing was anything to go by. Their eyes met quickly and Rose felt oddly nervous.

Rose wasn’t certain if was she blushing because of the princess or the image of a pretty seraphim and cute Shepherd playing with ropes in a bed.


End file.
